The Arkham Knight
* The Knight About The Knight Daniel was born and raised within a mysterious clan where they were determined to breed the perfect fighter so the Grandmaster of this clan who was the best fighter fathered a child the Mother died during child birth and so Daniel was born and trained from birth on how to fight and most importantly how to kill he had to be strong to survive in this hellish place where they would either beat the weakness out of you or kill you trying they even tortured him when he disobeyed the smallest of orders in order to teach him on how to ignore pain and withstand torture they had experimented on him all his life increasing his strength,speed,stamina and durability he could now lift 40 thousand pounds run at 45 mph fight fight for decades with no rest and never get tired and heal any wound he was the deadliest assassin in the world wiping out entire army's with ease he was feared all around the world and had earned many nicknames like The Boogeyman and The Knight he made entire empires tremble in fear at the mere mention of his name but one day he got a order he could not do so he went rogue looking to make amends for the horrible things he's done he created a suit made of self repairing metals and became The Knight acting as a vigilantle in many city's until one day a strange man approached him named Tavius who told him how he could do some good and save the world....... Appearance Looks same as the photo but make the cameo black and with armor over the stomach area Combat Characteristics Signature Moves *'Shoot:' Knight pulls out his handgun and shoots the opponent Enhanced Version: Knight pulls two Sub Machine Guns and unloads both clips into them shooting the opponent 60 times *'Slice Combo:' Knight pulls out his Katana sword starts slicing the opponent ending with a downward slice knocking the opponent back enhanced version adds two swords and extra hits *'Shank Shank:' Knight grabs the opponent and stabs them 4 times before throwing them away enhanced version stabs them 2 more times before slicing up launching them in the air opening them for a juggle *'Harpooned:' Knight takes out his grapnel gun and shoots it out the opponent pulls them to him close lines them as there knocked off there feet he drops his elbow on them *'Get Down Here!!:' Knight takes out his grapnel gun and pulls the opponent down to the ground slamming them on the ground yelling Get Down Here!! *'Tased:' Knight shoots his taser gun at the opponent electrocuting the opponents head enhanced version he shoots extra wires at the opponents nuts electrocuting them too *'Vanishing act:' Knight throws a smoke pellet on the ground and teleports behind the enemy *'Bone Break Combo:' Knight grabs the opponent and breaks their arm stomps their knee breaking it does a leg sweep catches them mid air and brings his knee up and slams them down on it breaking their back *''' Cup Check!:' Knight does the splits and punches the opponent in the bladder Enhanced version adds a additional punch to the opponents nuts *' Gutting time!!:' Knight pulls out his katana and starts dashing past the opponent moving almost faster than the eye can keep up slashing the opponent 6 times Enhanced version adds 4 more slashes '''X-Ray Move - Beatdown:' Knight grabs the opponent breaking their arm and stomps on their leg breaking their leg and does a side kick breaking their ribs rupturing their organs he then hits the opponent with a chop to the back of their neck knocking them over and ends it with a chop to the throat crushing it and snapping their neck Bold text Fatalities *'Slice and Dice:' Knight takes out both of his twin Katana swords and quickly cuts the opponents head and torso then he slices them down the middle then cuts diagonally like a X then finally cuts their legs as the opponents legs fall their body falls into various pieces. *'Death Touch:' Knight runs and puts two fingers on the opponents chest which knocks the opponent back breacking every bone in his body rupturing every organ killing them instantly. *'Dragons Death Grip:' Knight puts his hand through the opponents chest grabs their spine and with one pull he pulls out the opponents entire skeleton has he raises it in the air. *'Buuuuurn:' Knight pulls out his collapsable bow and shoots two arrows in the opponents eyes then draws his bow again and says *Say ah dirtbag !* and shoots the arrow through the opponents head as it spins it splatters the inside of their brain the he counts down from three and says *tick tick boom!* it explodes like a incendiary grenade burning their insides as fire shoots out of their eyes and mouth and they fall dead. *'Zandatsu:' Knight knocks his opponent into the air and pulls out one sword holding with both hands and with a series of slashes almost too quick for the human eye to see the opponent falls in various pieces as blood and bits rain down. *'YTILATAF:' Knight grabs the opponents waist spinning the top half the body completely around in a 180 degree twist he then breaks their neck spinning it around 180 degrees so it's facing the same direction as the torso Knight then pushes the opponents twisted body down as they fall over dead *'Heart Transplant:' Knight rips out his opponents still beating heart then he jams a grenade into before shoving the heart back into the opponents chest the opponent can only stand there as their whole body explodes. *'Hung Up:' Knight takes out his grapnel gun and shoots it through the opponents throat then ties the cable around their neck he then throws his staff into a wall then he swings his opponent over the staff wrapping the cable around it as they fall and break their neck with so much force it almost rips off the head but barley stays on revealing their spine. *�������������� �������� ������ ������������: Knight grabs his opponents head and jams his fingers into their skin and slowly starts pulling their skin back exposing the opponents bloody muscle tissue Knight then grips their exposed facial muscles and starts to slowly peel their muscle tissue back exposing their bloody skull before jamming his thumbs into their eye sockets and cracks their skull open as their brain slides out and their dead body falls to the ground *�������� ��������: Knight pulls out a single Katana Sword and slice’s the opponents head off and catches it in the air and turns it towards the camera and slowly crushes the opponents entire head with one hand crushing it flat as he looks at the camera saying “Playtime Is Over!!” Brutalities *'Brutality #1:' Boom! Headshot!!: Knight shoots the opponent in the head with his handgun making their head explode. *'Brutality #2:' Break You!!: Knight does his bomebreak combo but at the end breaks the opponents back and neck killing them. *'Brutality #3:' Dumbell: Knight punches the opponents in the nuts so hard their brain shoots out of their head and into the air. *'Brutality #4: '''Right Down The Middle: Knight does a enhanced version of his sword attack and he slices downward splitting the opponent in half. *'Brutality #5:' Deadline: Knight shoots the opponent with his two grapnel guns and yanks back pulling out the opponents spine and skull out of their body. *'Brutality #6:' X-Ray Brutality: Knight does his X-ray but after the throat chop crushes the opponents throat blood spews out of their mouth before they fall over dead. '''Brutality #7: Magic Trick: Knight vanishes in the puff of smoke and appears behind the opponent and quickly reaches his hand into their back and rips their spine out of their body with the head attached to it.' Brutality #8: Psycho Mode: Knight grabs the opponent and starts stabbing them over and over repeatedly with his knife even as they fall to the ground he keeps stabbing them until after the 40th stab he then stops and holsters his knife leaving the opponent a bloody mess covered in multiple stab wounds. Brutality #9: Given Em The Boot!: Knight preforms his away throw stomping on the back of their heel shattering their ankle then punches them in the back breaking their lower back before tossing them down to the ground and crushes their head with a mighty stomp to their skull exploding their head to pieces Knight then wipes the blood under his boot off on the ground before proclaiming....” EW! I stepped in LOSER!!“. Brutality #10: One Handed Doom: Knight performs his forward throw but as he ends with a one inch punch the punch sends the opponents entire spine and inner organs exploding out their back as they fall to the ground dead. Brutality #11: Firing Squad: Knight does his enhanced shoot move pulling out two SMGs and unloads 60 bullets into the opponent as bloods shoots out everywhere as his guns empty the opponent now completely covered in blood and bullet holes falls over dead. Brutality #12: Test Your Might: Knight uppercuts the opponent so hard their entire skeleton shoots out. Trivia *Special thanks to venommm for helping me make this character. *Knight has stated that his brain processes information 500 thousand X faster than any humans. *Raiden has stated that Knights healing is so powerful that he is an immortal. *Knight claims to be a movie buff saying that he loves movies. *Has a 400IQ *Knights favorite weapons are Katana Swords. *Has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Got the idea for the death touch fatality from a episode of ninja turtles where splinter does that move to defeat The Rat King *Is friends with Trevylers character Tavius. *Has caught three bullets with his bare hands. *Knight has stated that when he's fighting someone he's always 20 steps ahead of them and has already beaten them before the fight even begins. *Knight has stated that he was just 6 years old when he first killed someone. *Knight technically does not require food water or even sleep to survive his healing factor will always keep him alive *Through intro dialogue it appears he’s dating Skarlet or atleast has a romantic interest in her despite being on opposite sides Additional Details *Powers : Superhuman Strengh:Knight can lift 40 thousand pounds with some effort but at his max strength Knight can lift 2000 tons which is 4 million pounds. Enhanced Speed: Knight on average can run at 45mph but he can always crank it up to 65mph at most Unlimited Stamina: Knight has unlimited inexhaustible stamina to which his body never fatigues or tires this allows him to never get exhausted allowing him to fight for weeks and even years straight without ever needing a break or a second to catch his breath he also never needs too sleep. Enhanced Durability: Knights muscles and bones are 6x stronger than any humans making him 6x more durable than any human. Superhuman Balance and Agility: Knight has the agility of a gold medal olympic athlete and the balance of a tight rope walker. Peak Human senses: Knights senses are at the peak of human capabilities meaning he can See and Hear and Smell things better and at a greater distance than a normal person could. Superhuman acceleratrated Healing Factor: Knights healing factor is so powerful that he can regenerate and regrow his entire body from just a tiny microscopic drop of his blood he could even survive complete disintegration his healing factor also stops his body from aging and makes him completely immune to any diseases,viruses,poisions and toxins. *Kinghts brain is also enhanced giving him a photographic memory and a genius level IQ his brain is enhanced to the point where he can copy anybody's fighting style just by watching them fight and can even predict his opponents every tatic or move this makes him a master strategist and tactician he can also predict almost every outcome of any fight or battle. *Knight has mastered over 160 martial arts and fighting styles and knows a vast number of pressure points and every part of the human bodies anatomy If anyone wants anything to do with my character let me know in the comments Gallery Add. Category:Male Characters